Love Will Tear Us Apart
by AmiLightning
Summary: Que se passerait - il après 10 ans de séparation si vous retrouviez la femme qui aurait dû être à vos côtés?
1. Chapter 1

**POV Carlisle**

Ce jour là était un jour comme les autres. À courir après les urgences et à soigner les gens.

J'étais en train de discuter avec un infirmier lorsqu'une annonce passait aux enceintes.

-"Cullen est appelé au bureau du directeur immédiatement!"

Merde alors! Pourtant j'avais rien fait mais j'essayais de penser à quelques bourdes que j'aurais pu faire ces derniers temps mais rien venait.

Je toquai à sa porte et entrai.

-"Ah! Carlisle! J'ai besoin de vous!

-"Que puis- je faire pour vous,Chef?"

-"Je voudrais que vous preniez une nouvelle infirmière sous votre bras ! Elle est nouvelle et j'ai pensé à vous!

-"Pas de problème! Où est elle?"

-"Elle vas arriver! Je l'enverrai dans votre bureau dès qu'elle reviendra de l'accueil!"

-"D'accord! Merci Chef!"

Je sortais du bureau et au moment de fermer la porte,une femme mis sa main sur la porte je suppose qu'elle voulait entrer. Mais ma main me semblait familière. Une peau noire couleur café au lait , des doigts fins et des ongles longs, une bague à la main droite, la bague représentait une phénix. Je remontais jusqu'à son visage et Oh...Mon ...Dieu! Gina! Mon amour,ma vie,ma femme!

-"Gina,c'est toi?!"

Elle était en train de paniquer. Sa ce voyais dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas changée! Toujours aussi jeune et belle. Des tresses afros sur la tête,des yeux en amandes aux prunelles foncé c'était elle.

-"Ben oui! Je travaille ici! "

J'étais heureux de la revoir mais j'étais énervé qu'elle ait pu m'abandonner du jour au lendemain.

-"Pourquoi tu m'as laissé hein? Pourquoi?"

Ma voix était faible et triste. Si j'aurais pu j'aurais pleuré devant elle.

-"Je pense pas que sa soit l'endroit pour parler de ça,Carlisle."

Elle fouilla dans son sac , pris un morceau de papier et un stylo et écris quelque chose dessus.

-"Euh...Tiens ! C'est mon adresse! Viens me voir ce soir!"

Je le pris et je le regardais mais au moment où je levais ma tête elle n'était plus là.


	2. I put my trust in you

**Pov Carlisle**

Je rentrais chez moi avec le cœur lourd. Je venais de revoir la femme que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer. J'ouvrais la porte et Edward m'est tombé dessus direct.

-"Elle est revenue n'est ce pas? "

-"Oui elle est revenue,elle travaillera sous mes ordres à l'hôpital."

Edward me fixait instantanément dans les yeux pour lire mes pensées. Il prit une tête d'enterrement et dit:

-"Ne sois pas en colère contre elle. Elle n'est pas partie pour le fun. Il devait y avoir quelque chose.

Je l'était mais ce n'était qu'une colère qui allait disparaître quand je la verrais devant moi.

-"De toute façon,elle m'as donné rendez vous ce soir chez elle."

-"Bah voilà.Tu pourra t'expliquer avec elle."

Un vibreur retentit. Edward sortait son portable et souriait.

-"Excuse-moi, Bella veut que j'aille la chercher à la bibliothèque. Surtout n'oublie pas, reste calme!"

-"Mais tu le sais que je le suis toujours!"

Et il partit.

Je me retrouvais seul dans ma chambre en train de tourner en rond. J'étais mort de trouille. Jasper tentait de m'envoyer des vagues de calme mais rien y faisait. Je pensais à elle seule. Pendant 10 ans je ne l'ai pas vue. Dix ans.

À l'époque on vivait Manchester . C'était l'époque Punk avec la jeunesse rebelle

J'étais sortie avec ma sœur,Esmé voir un concert de Joy Division. Ce groupe était génial. Donc les musiques s'enchaînent et je commençais à me sentir bizarre. Et il y avait cette femme sur le comptoir qui se tordait de douleur à chaque fois que je m'eloignais d'elle. Je l'ai dit à ma soeur qui à trouvé cela bizarre. Donc curieux comme je suis, je partais la voir.

_*I've been waiting for a guide and come take me by the hands*_

-"Bonsoir! Tu te sens pas bien?"

-"Si! Sa va mieux maintenant. Merci de t'en soucier!

Je voulais pas que la conversation se finissent maintenant.

-"Je t'offre un verre?"

_*Could these sensations make me feel the pleasures of a normal man?*_

-"Heu... Non..Non merci ! C'est super gentil."

Oups... Je venais de me prendre un vent là.

*_These sensations barely interest me for a another day*_

-"Mais..Tu peux toujours m'inviter à danser! J'adore cette musique!" Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

*_I've got the spirit but loose the feeling,take the shock away*_

À partir de ce soir là,je voulais plus la lâcher. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne.

**Vous pensez que c'est un bon début,non? ;)**

**Merci a PyrennePrincesse d'avoir follow l'histoire! :D**

**AmiLightning**


	3. Confusion in her eyes

**Pov Carlisle**

C'est finalement Alice qui me sortit de mon silence.

"-Tu devrais y aller maintenant,Carlisle elle t'attends. "

-"Ah merci Alice."

Je sortais de la maison en prenant les clés de ma voiture et partit rejoindre la personne que j'avais perdue.

**Pov Gina**

J'entendais un bruit de moteur devant ma maison. C'était lui. Plus le temps passait plus il était beau. Je le connais,il était en colère contre moi.

Il toquai à la porte et je courais lui ouvrir. Il me salua rapidement et je l'invitai à rentrer. Il observait ma maison,des murs aux peintures passant par les meubles. Je l'invitai a s'asseoir et il commençait la conversation.

-"Alors comme ça tu vas travailler à l'hôpital?"

Il se fout de moi? Il vient pour me demander si je vais travailler à l'hôpital alors qu'on s'est vus ce matin?!

-"Bah...Ouais! Oui je vais y travailler!"

Un gros blanc se fit sentir. C'était lourd.

-"Pourquoi tu nous - as abandonnés? Pourquoi du jour au lendemain?"

Ben là voila la vraie question!

-"Parce que ... J'étais sûre que t'allais te faire tuer .

Il me regardait froidement dans les yeux ."

-"Tu me parles de quoi là?"

-"C'est tout toi sa. Tu sais que pour ta putain de tête j'ai tuée ma propre cousine pour toi. Elle s'est fait transformer par un malade. Elle disait que à cause de toi je devenais trop docile et que j'oubliais d'ou je venais sais pas quoi et elle menaçait de te tuer et je pouvais pas laisser ça. Car selon elle,je devais rester avec elle et continuer à l'aider dans ses meurtres selon elle et crois moi, je regrette ce jour où a cause d'elle j'ai tourné le dos à mes parents. Elle était sérieuse dans son plan de te tuer surtout avec son pouvoir de sadique là. Donc je suis débarrassée d'elle et je savais pas si elle avait des amis ou pas donc pendant dix ans je fuiyais un peu partout. Mais je comprends si tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole ou quoi.

**Pov Carlisle**

J'avais l'air vraiment con devant elle. Elle avait fait ça pour moi. Car elle m'aimait. Elle semblait tellement triste et perdue. Elle pensait que la haïssait mais c'est faux. Je ne peux que l'aimer après ce qu'elle ait pu faire pour moi.

Je courais me mettre à genoux devant elle et je me mis à la supplier.

-"Je t'en supplie! Pardonne-moi de t'avoir détester pendant toutes ces années,j'ignorais tout ce que tu avais faire pour moi!

-"J'ai rien à te pardonner. C'est plutôt moi qui a... "

Je l'embrassais,lui faisant couper sa phrase. Elle continua le baiser qui m'avait tellement manqué. Mais j'oubliais à chaque fois que c'était une hybride donc j'étais en train de l'étouffer sans faire exprès bien sûr!

Elle se dégageait tellement brusquement qu'elle finissait par terre,en train de respirer tellement fort en hurlant dessus.

-"Mais putain! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?! Tu veux me dire c'est ça?!"

-"Je peux pas te tuer avec un baiser! Enfin sauf si je te fais le baiser de la mort comme dans Harry Potter! Tu sais quand Harry est dans la gare et ya des..."

-"Carlisle. Tait - toi! Ta bêtise vas me tuer un jour!" Dit-elle en rigolant.

Ce qu'il y avait dans notre couple c'était l'humour. Â chaque fois qu'on était ensembles on faisait rire et on riait ensembles.

-"Sa te dit de rester à la maison à écouter Joy Division et à se raconter des blagues marrantes jusqu'au bout de la nuit? Et comme à l'ancienne si tes blagues ne sont pas drôles tu me devrais un bucket de Kfc!

Je sens que je retrouve ma petite femme après dix ans de séparation.

**Alors? Reviews? :) **

**AmiLightning**


	4. This is the way,step inside

**Petit mot de l'auteur. **

_**Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes car en écrivant je suis plongée dans mon travail que je pense pas aux fautes ni à la grammaire! Mais je compte y remédier au plus vite! Merci! Ah et merci aux reviews anonymes pour le résumé! Petites fautes d'attention! :)**_

_**AmiLightning**_

**Pov Carlisle**

J'avais passé la nuit chez elle a danser et écouter de la musique. J'étais heureux de l'avoir près de moi comme avant. Certes elle avait que dix-sept ans à l'époque mais elle était très mature pour une fille de cet âge et de cet époque.

Je suis rentré a sept heures du matin chez moi. J'ai pu retrouver mon petit clan et leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

-'Elle m'as laissé car on menaçait de me tuer. Sa cousine plus précisément. Elle l'a tuée et elle a fuit pendant dix ans.

-"J'étais sûre qu'elle avait une raison!" Dit Alice en sautillant partout.

-"J'ai hâte de la rencontrer cette Gina qui te rend si heureux." Dit Bella en me tapant l'épaule.

-"Je vais sûrement lui demander de passer à la maison un de ces jours! Bon allez les jeunes je file au boulot!"

-"Bonjour Docteur Cullen! Me lançais Gina en buvant une tasse de café.

-"Salut toi! Allez dépêche-toi on à beaucoup de patients aujourd'hui!"

Elle finissait rapidement sa tasse de café et me suivait dans les couloirs. Mon dieu que j'avais envie de l'embrasser mais on s'est dit que à l'hôpital on avait que des relations professionnelles .

-"C'est là non? Porte 123?" Me demandait - elle

-"Si! Toque et entre!"

Elle toquai et entra en lançant un bonjour joyeux au patient.

-"Bonjouuuuuuur! :D"

-"Bonjour Docteur. Répliquait le patient en grimaçant en voyant Gina.

Mais qu'est ce que ce gars pouvais avoir?!

-"Comment vas votre jambe?"

"Sa peux aller!"

-"Eh ben! On vas voir ça!"

**Pov Gina**

Cette première matinée était très fatiguante,on courais partout et en olus j'avais faim.

Donc vu que monsieur est un vampire pas un hybride, j'allais toute seule dans la cafétéria avec mon sandwich et ma bouteille d'eau.

-"Oh coucou Bébé! Tu m'as manqué! "

Oui,je parlais à ma nourriture, c'est une habitude ! Histoire d'instaurer une relation amicale entre la nourriture et le mangeur. C'est très important!

Je commençais à entamer mon repas lorsqu'une femme grande,aux cheveux roux,au bras avec pleins de tatouages prit une chaise, et s'asseyait avec moi.

-"Oui?"

-"C'est toi la nouvelle qui travaille avec le Dr Cullen?!"

Putain! Il fallait tout le temps que quelqu'un vient m'embêter quand je mange!

-"Oui c'est moi,pourquoi?

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux,sourcils froncés (d'ailleurs ils avaient besoin d'une épilation) et elle me disait:

-"Je te préviens,tu est que son assistante pas plus. Je te préviens si tu tentes quoi que sa soit avec lui,tu peux dire adieu à ta jolie petite face et à tes belles tresses afros. T'as pigé? Oh j'ai faim! Je te prends un bout de sandwich"

Puis elle partait en se retournant pour me dire en pointant ses doigts sur ses yeux ensuite vers les miens :

-"Je garde un oeil sur toi!"

Mais putain elle se prenait pour qui elle?!


	5. She's Lost Control

**Note de l'auteur:****_Merci à ma Bêta Siriabelle Grace pour avoir si bien guidée et corrigée! :D_**

**_Et merci à LosAngelesLynda d'avoir follow l'histoire! :)_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vas vous plaire! J'attends vos avis !:)_**

**_AmiLightning_**

Pov Gina:

Après avoir fini mon repas, je partis rejoindre Carlisle qui semblait être en difficulté avec une patiente. Elle hurlait dans la salle on aurait dit une hystérique!

-"Attendez! Je ne comprends pas le Français! Je ne parle pas cette langue!"

Une Française à Forks?! C'était peu commun. Je décidai de prendre la situation en main.

_-"Bonjour Madame! Que se passe-t'il?"_

Je vis un énorme sourire s'épanouire sur son visage. On aurait cru qu'elle avait vu un sac Louis Vuitton devant elle. Et Carlisle semblait complètement perdu sûrement car il ne savait pas que je parlais Français.

-"Tu parles Français depuis quand toi?!"

-"Hey! Tu crois quoi? Faut s'ouvrir au monde!" La patiente pris la parole.

_-"Oui, donc depuis tout à l'heure j'essaye de dire à votre collègue que j'ai des maux de ventre, des vomissements et des vertiges_."

_-"Depuis combien de temps, Madame?"_

_-"Heuu...Deux semaines."_

_-"D'accord! Attendez, je vais traduire ce que vous avez dit au docteur."_ Je me retournai vers Carlisle qui nous observait avec de grands yeux et je lui dis de quoi souffrait la patiente.

-"Elle a des maux de ventre, des vomissements et des vertiges depuis deux semaines. Tu penses qu'elle souffre de quoi?"

-"Eh bien dis lui en Français que Madame est enceinte ! Mais qu'il serait préférable que Madame passe des tests complémentaires." Alors là, je ne sus pas comment lui annoncer sa grossesse, la carte de l'humour où de la tristesse.

_-"Madame, je sais pas comment vous l'annoncer.. Heu.. Est-ce que vous avez une chambre d'amis?"_ La pauvre femme dû penser que j'étais folle!

_-"Oui, mais je vois pas le rapport entre une chambre et des vomissements, mademoiselle!"_

_-"Eh bien...Madame vos symptômes vont disparaître et pour la chambre, transformez-la en chambre d'enfant. Félicitations, vous êtes enceinte! Mais pour être vraiment sûre vous devez passer des tests."_

Elle fût sous le choc. J'étais complètement stressée et de plus quand j'étais stressée, j'arborais une tête de vraie sadique. Et oh mon dieu... Ne parlons même pas de mon rire nerveux... Je n'aimais pas du tout annoncer des grossesses, cela me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. En effet, j'avais été celle qui avait annoncé à ma soeur qu'elle attendait un enfant. Finallement, elle décéda au cours de l'accouchement.

-"Pourquoi ris-tu comme ça? Il n'y a rien de drôle à ce qu'une femme soit Française! Arrête, sinon elle vas croire que les Américains sont fous! Dis Carlisle.

-"Personnellement, je ne suis pas Américaine." Je m'adressai ensuite à la patiente. "Donc vous pouvez commencer à chercher des prénoms ! Haha! Félicitations encore!" La pauvre femme était complètement effrayée. Elle prit ses affaires et partit en vitesse de la salle de consultation.

-"Bravo! Tu as fait un bon travail Gina! Vraiment!"Dis Carlisle d'un ton ironique.

-"Arrête de m'enfoncer encore plus tête blonde!" Soudain, le biper de Carlisle retentit. Il le regarda, sourit puis dit:

-"Tu as de la chance ! Nous avons fini notre journée."

-"Bon! Je vais aller me changer! Waaaah c'est le bonheur!"

Je me dirigai vers le casier n*3, là où j'avais l'habitude de mettre mes affaires à l'intérieur, je fis la combinaison et au moment de prendre mes affaires je vis une feuille cornée sûrement passée entre les fentes. Je l'ouvris et je pu voir que la feuille était remplie de menaces. Oh mon dieu, Melissandre la prêtresse rouge avait encore frappée! Oh mon dieu, seigneur pourquoi moi? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les folles tombent sur moi? Salope était le mot le plus souvent écrit sur la feuille. Et comme d'hab' avec Carlisle, je ne devais rien espérer de lui qu'une relation purement professionnelle.

-"Oh mon dieu je vais lui casser le cou." Je sortis des casiers et dans les couloirs je croisai Carlisle qui était en train de m'attendre. Et bien sûr, Melissandre mangeait Carlisle des yeux et en même temps me lançait des éclairs par intermittence.

-"Gina! Ca te dit de te promener en ville?" Me dit Carlisle avec un sourire ravageur.

HAHAHHAHHHHHHH! EXPLOSION DE JOIE! Je pus voir le visage de cette sorcière se décomposer. Dans ta face! Je gagne tout le temps!

-"Oui, bien sûr Carlisle! Avec plaisir!"


End file.
